


Reflecting Light

by romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Steve used to be colorblind





	Reflecting Light

Steve settles on the grass next to Bucky and puts his arms behind him and leans back, stretching his legs out. Bucky smirks. 

“You sure you feel okay out of your uniform?”

“Very funny.”

“Seriously. I can’t remember the last time I saw you in anything but that. Was it the day they put me in the freezer?”

Steve gives him a dirty look and Bucky smiles, elbowing Steve in the side. Steve jabs him back. “You’re not nearly as funny as you seem to think you are.”

“I’m _hilarious_.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“A hilarious one.” Bucky lies back on the grass, his hand under his head. “You know, the whole black and gray thing would have made sense back in the war.”

“One -- Howard Stark could, in no way, be that subtle. Two -- I was making a statement. And three -- you _liked_ the outfit.”

“Just because all those are true doesn’t mean charging into battle in the good ol’ red, white, and blue was smart.”

“They didn’t create me to be smart.” Steve turns his head and gives Bucky a dirty look. “Don’t you dare.”

“Ha. As if I would go for such an easy joke.”

“When haven’t you gone for the easy joke?”

“I’m much more refined these days.”

“You hang out with Shuri. Not a single thing about you is refined.”

Bucky sticks his tongue out at him, and Steve just raises his eyebrows. Freeing his hand, Bucky reaches out and grabs Steve’s left wrist, pulling it hard. Steve goes down on his back and exhales before turning to look at Bucky.

“Did you need something?”

“I like you in this.” Bucky turns on his side, raising up on his elbow.

“Jeans and a T-shirt?”

“Casual clothes. You look relaxed. And green looks good on you.” Bucky tilts his head. “You need to relax.”

“Not really something I know how to do. Definitely not something I’m good at.”

“You mean you won’t let yourself be good at it.” Bucky shifts and moves his arm so it’s under his chest and he can look Steve in the eye. “Pretty sure even Alexander the Great took a vacation.”

Steve raises an eyebrow again. “Really?”

“Sure. How else would he and Hephaestion fool around? Besides, Alexander spent all that time after his boyfriend died reminding everyone who would listen how great Hephaestion was and conquering anyone who disagreed.”

Steve blushes, flushing pink. Bucky raises both eyebrows and grins. Steve ducks his head. “Shut up,” he mutters.

“Sound familiar, Stevie?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm.” Bucky leans in a little closer. “You didn’t tell people how great I was?”

“Well, yeah. But you and I weren’t like that. Weren’t… Close. Like that.”

“No?”

Steve’s possibly the reddest Bucky’s ever seen him. “No! You were with dames. Ladies. And just because I couldn’t hold one’s interest doesn’t mean I didn’t want to!”

Bucky sits up, settling cross-legged next to Steve. Despite his denials, Steve’s pupils are dark and wide, surrounded by the thinnest line of blue. “You never thought about it?” Bucky leans in slightly, not crowding too close. Steve won’t back down, but he will fight like a cornered animal. “Kissing me?”

“What’re you… What are you doing, Buck?”

“I’ve thought about it. Kissing you.”

Steve clears his throat and looks away quickly. “This isn’t funny.”

“I’m not trying to be.” Bucky braces himself and leans over Steve. He holds Steve’s gaze for a long time before ducking his head down, brushing their lips together. Steve makes a soft sound, a gasp that parts his lips. Bucky gives him another kiss, his own lips parted so they’re sharing breath.

Steve turns his head slightly so there’s more pressure, their lips moving in concert. Bracing his body against Steve’s, Bucky lowers himself to his elbow, and they breath together. Bucky gives Steve another kiss, keeping it light, before pulling his head away.

Steve blinks at him, eyes wide. His breath is quick and shallow. “You kissed me.”

“You’re quick.”

“Why?” Steve looks like he always looks, fierce and determined, but something in his voice trembles. 

Bucky smiles and brushes another kiss against Steve’s lips. “Well, sometimes when a boy likes a boy…” Steve scowls at him, and Bucky’s smile widens. “He conquers most of the world for him.”

“We’re not like that. Them.” Steve doesn’t actually seem to be protesting, and he’s not moving away from where they’re pressed against each other chest to chest.

“We could be,” Bucky says softly. “If we wanted.”

“And do you?” Steve swallows. “Want that?”

“Well, I’m thinking the kissing might be a hint.” Bucky can’t help kissing him again. “You’re clueless as hell, Rogers.”

“Nice.” Steve pouts and Bucky has to kiss him again. There’s no way he can resist. He keeps it a light press of lips, though he does dart his tongue out and lick Steve’s upper lip. Steve’s got an eyebrow raised as Bucky pulls back.

Another quick kiss, and Bucky shifts back to get his hand on the ground, levering himself up. He rolls away from Steve to sit up again, bending his knees and folding his arm over them. The lake in front of them is dark blue, and the red, orange, purple and gold of the sunset shine through the trees. 

“Watch the sky.”

Steve sits up next to him, closer than before. Bucky smiles and bites his lower lip. He holds his breath for a moment, feeling it caught in his chest as Steve shifts even closer and carefully puts his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

His voice is soft and still slightly shaky. “This okay?”

Bucky drops his hand and laces his fingers with Steve’s, turning his head to drop a light kiss against Steve’s hair. “Yeah. More than.”


End file.
